Glory To The Brave
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: [300] Songfic zu dem Film 300


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder der Song "Glory to the brave" (Hammerfall) noch der Film 300

**Glory To The Brave**

Ein kalter Wind treibt die Wolken über das Meer in Richtung Ufer. Die Temperaturen sinken. Langsam fallen die ersten Schneeflocken. Sobald sie den blutgetränkten Boden berühren verfärben sie sich rot. So viel Blut... soviel Tod. Es braucht viele Schneeflocken um all das Blut weiß zu färben.

Die Spartaner sind leicht an ihren roten Unhängen zu erkennen – Umhänge rot wie Blut. Sie liegen reglos nebeneinander, ihre Waffen noch in ihren Händen, gespickt von dunklen persischen Pfeilen. Die Perser waren zu feige gegen die Spartaner Mann gegen Mann zu kämpfen – also erschossen sie sie aus dem Hinterhalt. Doch die Spartaner wichen nicht zurück, sie hielten ihre Position – bis zum letzten Mann.

_Snow is falling down on this glorious land_

_Colours fading, turning into white again_

_To fallen heroes angels sing, they cry their winter tears_

_Endless mourning days will turn to years_

In Mitten seiner tapferen Krieger liegt Leonidas, König von Sparta. Er weigerte sich, sich den Persern zu unterwerfen, er weigerte sich seine Freiheit aufzugeben. Nun ist er tot – durchbohrt von unzähligen Pfeilen.

Doch sein Opfer wird nicht vergessen werden – ganz Griechenland wird von den Taten Leonidas und seiner 300 erfahren.

_So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and_

_Spread your wings and you will fly away now, fly away_

_Now _

Ein Spartaner, Dilios, wurde zurückgeschickt – zurückgeschickt um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, wie 300 Spartaner gegen hundert Tausende Perser standen.

_Nothing on earth stays forever_

_But none of your deeds were in vain_

_Deep in our hearts you will live again_

_You're gone to the home of the brave_

In Sparta wartet seine Königin – sie wartet auf seine Rückkehr, doch er wird nicht zurückkehren. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht wiedersehen würde, als sie ihm verabschiedete.

Nun ist sie alleine, alleine mit ihrer Qual und wartet auf ihn, der nicht mehr wiederkehren wird.

_Every solemn moment I will treasure inside_

_Even though it's hard to understand_

_That a silent wind can blow the candle out_

_Taking everything leaving the pain far behind_

Sein letzter Gedanke galt ihr, seiner Königin, und er starb mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen.  
Er wird sie nicht wieder sehen.

_You call out my name, but your voice is fading_

_Into the wind, embraced, you'll fly away now, fly away_

_Now_

Er starb um sein Land, seine Leute, seine Familie zu schützen. Er starb, weil er sich der Tyrannei des Perserkönigs entgegenstellte. Mit nur 300 Kriegern. Die anderen Griechen ließen sie im Stich, flohen vor der Übermacht der persischen Armee – nur 300 Spartaner boten den Angreifern Widerstand.

_Nothing on earth stays forever_

_But none of your deeds were in vain_

_Deep in our hearts you will live again_

_You're gone to the home of the brave_

Jeder einzelne der 300 die hier liegen ist ein Held. Sie kämpften für die Freiheit, sie kämpften für Sparta. Und sie werden nicht vergessen werden.

_My eyes are closed I feel you're faraway (so close)_

_Far beyond that shining star_

_I know you'll find what you've been fighting for_

_Far beyond that shining star_

Nun stehen die Perser wieder einer griechischen Armee gegenüber – doch diesmal sind es nicht 300 Spartaner sondern über 6000. Und Tausende Athener, Arkadier und andere Griechen. Nur durch Leonidas' Opfer ist dies möglich – sonst hätten die Perser Griechenland längst überrannt.

Und Dank Dilios' ist dies auch allen bekannt.

_Down on bended knee I pray, bring courage to these souls_

_Make them live forever in the heart of the bold_

_So I say farewell my friends, I hope well meet again_

_When time has come to fall from grace_

An der Stelle an der einst die Leichen von 300 Spartanern lagen, steht nun ein Gedenkstein. Als Zeichen, dass ihre Taten nicht vergessen sind, dass ihr Tod nicht umsonst war, dass sich die Nachwelt ihrer erinnert.

_So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and_

_Spread your wings and you will fly away now, fly away_

_Now_

Wanderer, kommst du nach Sparta, dann verkünde dort, du habest uns hier liegen sehen, wie das Gesetz es befahl.

_Nothing on earth stays forever_

_But none of your deeds were in vain_

_Deep in our hearts you will live again_

_You're gone to the home of the brave_

Sie sind nicht vergessen.


End file.
